


just a supercut of us

by byzinha



Series: 20 prompts [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Date Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: the one where they're just common people in a common restaurant





	just a supercut of us

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, all the titles will be taken from Lorde’s songs in Melodrama. well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> thanks everyone for the feedback on the first drabble, hope you enjoy this one as well ^^ it also covers the prompt #6 of my prompts challenge
> 
> I didn’t proofread, I’m sorry for any mistake .-.
> 
> **Gotham and its characters are not mine**

"Is that your idea of a romantic date?" Bruce asked as the hostess showed them to their table, trying extra hard not to sound skeptical. "Olive Garden?"

"What?" Selina replied taking a seat in front of him and glaring at him with narrowed eyes. "Too trivial for your highness?"

"Don't be silly, I'm not royalty," he said elbowing her. "It's just… I never took you for an Italian-American cosine type of girl."

Selina scoffed. A waitress introduced herself and left bread, olive oil and water on their table, leaving the menus and saying she'd be back in a while to take their orders.

"You don't take me as anything right, Bruce," she said, chin up. "That's why you're always wrong."

"Oh, so I'm  _always_  wrong now?"

"Yes, you're  _always_  wrong," she said opening the menu. Bruce mirrored her.

"I heard their lasagna is the best," he commented and she looked at him over her menu with raised eyebrows. "What? I read on Wikipedia."

"You didn't  _read on_   _Wikipedia_ ," Selina said, not making nearly the same effort as him to not sound skeptical. "I doubt you even knew that Olive Garden was a thing."

"Of course I did!"

"Before or after I mentioned it?" she pressed and he covered his face with the menu again, casually flipping a page.

Selina left the menu aside and kicked him under the table, making him drop his as well and glare at her. She raised an eyebrow, reaching for a slice of bread.

"Are you guys ready to order?" asked the waitress and Selina smiled at her.

"Two Bolognese lasagnas, please, with a side of pesto," she ordered and shushed Bruce when he opened his mouth to speak. "Trust me."

"Two Bolognese lasagnas it is," the waitress said excitedly. "Drinks?"

"Give us your best wine," Bruce said without hesitation and the waitress looked from one to the other.

"I'd have to take a look at your IDs."

Selina scoffed, but Bruce just tried his best card.

"I'm Bruce Wayne."

"I still need your ID," the waitress said without a tremble.

"Two Cokes," Selina interrupted hardly hiding her amusement. The waitress smiled.

"All set, them, I'll be right back with your orders," she said satisfied and left quick and efficiently.

"This is a people's place, Bruce, you can't play the billionaire card here," Selina informed him casually, oiling her slice of bread with efficiency. Bruce observed her.

"Are you trying to humble me?"

She gasped dramatically.

"I would never!" she guaranteed, but she was smiling, clearly enjoying that control over the situation. Classic Selina.

No wonder he liked her so much.


End file.
